


Antilope Valley

by lilireinhartf13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilireinhartf13/pseuds/lilireinhartf13
Summary: for the first time lili will reveal her feelings at coleread to know the rest
Relationships: Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse
Kudos: 3





	Antilope Valley

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language so if there are any mistakes forgive me  
> This is a purely fictitious work it is not intended to offend anyone

Antilope Valley

Have you ever felt this feeling? Being with someone new and yet feeling so safe and secure? There is a time in life when you find yourself at a crossroads. The choices we make at this time can determine the rest of our lives. Of course in the face of the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around. I was that person before, insecure and quite reserved, I was the kind of girl who ignored.

Unveiled his feelings and such an important and hard step to take, especially in a relationship. But today especially at this precise moment, I was beautiful and of course of one thing. I wanted you and no one else. It's not like my feelings go unnoticed by you anyway, I've noticed you play her sometimes. When I text you hearts and you know it doesn't mean anything to me, or when you stroke me and chills run through my body and you smile. Or when I come to hug you and you answer me with a simple:

“So are you addicted? You can't do without me anymore ”.

Then I smile stupidly. We don't need to talk to understand each other and you know it is magnetic between us. So when you asked me to come do a photoshoot with you in a place that looks like heaven, I was just thinking about one thing. Saying the three forbidden words to you, the three words that I have wanted to say to you for months, but that I keep to myself so as not to scare. To say that I am not afraid will probably be a delusion. Because ultimately to love is also to take the risk of suffering. But I think it's already too late for me. I'm trapped and I can't back down, and let's be honest I don't want to.

I know you know it, the way you look at me betrayed you you know it. I know every detail of yourself your imperfections are at the bottom of the perfections in my eyes. If I were to take one of those stupid quizzes that ask me why I fell in love with you, I think I'll just name your name. I wonder if you can't read me. I think you can, but somehow you just don't realize it. When you started putting your gear away, I understood that it was now or never. I took your hand, then you turned to face me.

You got what I wanted, I looked you in the eye and got lost like I was the very first time.

“I love you,” I said with simplicity. It’s like I’ve been telling you this for a century. And when you're really lucky, something happens that only happens once in a million

"I love you" you whispered to me.

The person we love loves us too ...


End file.
